


Apathy

by Trixxie_Shifter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pre-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixxie_Shifter/pseuds/Trixxie_Shifter
Summary: Very short tidbit I made a while back.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Apathy

“Do you all remember Apathy?” Deceit asks the ‘light’ sides. He forced himself to speak in truths, though it physically hurt him to do so.

“Oh, you mean that little piece of-” Roman’s rude comment was cut off when his hand was slapped to his mouth.

“Oh, Roman.” Deceit says accusingly, “Don’t you know it’s rude to talk bad about someone who is listening? Or  _ might _ be listening, that is.”

“ _ Might _ be listening? Don’t you know where Apathy is, Deceit?” Patton asks, eyes glancing around as if expecting him to jump out of one of the couch cushions or through a window.

“Oh, I don’t know, do  _ you _ know when a  _ ghost _ is listening?! ‘Cause that’s what Apathy is right now! Dead!” Deceit yells, shocking the others, “You all putting him down so much and calling him names made him  _ hate _ himself! Him, being Apathy, didn’t think how it would affect Thomas negatively, just stabbed himself in the chest and I found him lying  _ dead _ on the floor of his room! Thomas could not calm down for a  _ month _ because of that! It’s a good thing that his powers were able to transfer to all of us equally so that Thomas didn’t _ruin_ himself.”

“And Roman!” Deceit turns, pointing to the creative side, “I’ve had to stop Remus from  _ five _ suicide attempts due to things you and the others have told him! And I can’t say I haven’t thought about doing the same thing, just disappearing. Clearly, none of you would care! But I don’t try to die.  _ I _ know the consequences.”

“So let that into your  _ thick _ heads.” Deceit finishes, “I hope you change your ways, or I might fail to stop myself and Remus from perishing.”

Deceit then sinks out, leaving the others in shock, letting the words soak in.


End file.
